Today, the common assembling method which is used to assemble buttons or badges to the clothing or other articles of daily use is by means of sewing or fastening with pins or clips. It is inconvenient to sew buttons onto the clothing and to disassemble the buttons so as to be convenient in scouring and ironing. To fasten the badges with pins or clips may stab and wound the wearer's body. So a kind of assembling method is proposed, which assembles buttons or badges to the clothing or other articles of daily use by means of a screw bolt fixed on the back of a button or a badge fitting with a nut; in this assembling method, not only it is inconvenient to assemble and disassemble, but also the connector is difficult to fix position circumferentially, and easy to loosen, and this kind of bolt-nut connecting unit is high in cost. Another connecting method is that a fastening needle fixed on the back of a button or a badge is inserted into a gap between a number of steel balls in a taper sleeve, in which a spring presses the steel balls to compress the gap between the steel balls to clip said fastening needle, and therefore the button or the badge is assembled onto the clothing or other articles of daily use. This connecting method is a quick-connecting method, but the connecting reliability is low, in particularly, the connecting unit needs a high technology level, and therefore is high in manufacturing cost.
So the object of the present invention is to propose a new kind of rotating connector which is low in cost and is quick-assembling and quick-disassembling, and which is not easy to loosen in connecting status, is high in connecting reliability, and is convenient and exact in circumferentially positioned.